Tú y yo
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Logan esta enamorado de Carlos, pero no sabe como decirselo, por lo que opta a pedirle ayuda a Kendall, que lo ayudara sin dudar para que encuentre a su pareja ideal.


¡Hola! Vengo de nuevo con otro One-shot. Está dedicado especialmente para Alex Daniel, que ama el Cargan ¡Es para que ya no leas tanto Kogan! (Yo lo sigo amando XD)

Pues es mi primer Cargan asi es que no sean duros XD

Sin más que decirles disfruten :D

* * *

_**Tú y yo.**_

* * *

En una habitación cualquiera, de una noche cualquiera, en Palm Woods estaban dos chicos platicando bajo la oscuridad de su habitación compartida, cada uno recostado en su cama.

-Logan, se lo tienes que contar ya, después de todo es uno de tus mejores amigos, si no se te puede escapar- dijo Kendall que tenía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, usándolas como almohada.

-Pero… tengo tanto miedo de que no lo entienda, es tan... inocente- dijo Logan angustiado, que estaba recostado de lado, para poder ver a su mejor amigo y confidente de sus secretos.

-No te debes preocupar por eso, si no lo entiende yo te podría ayudar a que lo haga- dijo Kendall muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Pero ¿Y si no me quiere?- dijo con pesar en su voz el genio de Big Time Rush

-Creo que exageras mucho las cosas, seguramente siente algo por ti. Pero… si no lo sintiera creo que con lo inocente que es, seguirá siendo tu amigo sin problema- dijo Kendall dándose la vuelta para poder ver bien a su amigo.

-Tengo mucho miedo, enserio- dijo Logan algo triste.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que se lo digas, o puede que alguien te lo gane y se enamore de alguien más- dijo Kendall con pesar en su voz.

-De acuerdo, creo que le diré mañana- dijo Logan sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Duerme bien Logie-dijo Kendall dándose la vuelta para poder dormir cómodamente.

-Tú también, Kendall- dijo Logan también dándose la vuelta para que luego los dos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

-Logan, ya es hora de que te despiertes- dijo Kendall moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Logan quejándose por el exceso de luz que le dio al abrir los ojos.

-Son más de las 12:00 a.m. dormiste de más-dijo Kendall sonriéndole al ver la cara de Logan, cuando le dijo la hora.

-¿Carlos y James?- dijo Logan algo inquieto, empezándose a quitar la pijama, para luego vestir la ropa del día.

-Ya están en la piscina, están muy felices juntos- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan empezara a preocuparse al recordar con exactitud la plática de la noche anterior.

-¿Me podrías ayudar para declararle mi amor a Carlos?- dijo Logan nervioso terminándose de vestir.

-Claro amigo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo Kendall algo confundido y sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo.

-Necesito que bajes a hablar con James, que lo distraigas y me mandes a Carlos para poder decirle todo lo que siento- dijo Logan decidido y dando un gran suspiro.

-Está bien ¿Estás preparado?- dijo Kendall emocionado porque al fin pasaría lo que Logan tanto deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Sí, mejor ve de una vez antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Logan sentándose en su cama y empezando a respirar muy rápido.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien solo es cuestión de tranquilidad y valor- dijo Kendall saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a Logan pensando que le diría a su amado moreno.

* * *

Kendall salió de su habitación y luego del departamento y empezó a caminar por el pasillo para poder llegar con sus amigos y empezar con el "magnifico" plan de Logan.

Llego al ascensor y bajo junto con otros residentes más, que lo saludaron reconociéndole instantáneamente por ser de Big Time Rush. Él también los saludo amistosamente sintiéndose incomodo por tener todas las miradas encima de él.

Para su fortuna el ascensor indico que tenían que salir. El rubio sin pensarlo varias veces salió corriendo para no sentir de nuevo esa sensación de estar observado y salió para la piscina buscando entre los lugares a Carlos y James.

Siguió caminando hasta que los pudo ver juntos en las sillas más lejanas, bronceándose con los ojos cerrados ambos.

Camino hasta ellos para luego zangolotearlos a ambos recibiendo sus miradas de enojo.

-Carlos, Logan te está buscando, parecía algo importante esta en nuestra habitación ¡Sera mejor que vallas rápido!- dijo Kendall haciendo que Carlos enseguida saliera corriendo para dentro del hotel.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo James a Kendall invitándolo con la mirada a que se sentara donde hacía unos segundos estaba el moreno.

-No es nada para preocuparse, cuando sepa bien como estuvo el asunto te lo explicare- dijo Kendall empezando a disfrutar del sol.

* * *

Carlos empezó a esquivar gente y decidió subir por las escalera para su apartamento, ya que las palabras de Kendall resonaban "Sonaba importante, vete rápido" ¿le pasaría algo a Logan?, no quería ni imaginárselo por lo que subió a toda prisa cada escalón llegando más rápido que el ascensor y corrió con todas sus ganas hasta su departamento.

Abrió la puerta frenéticamente, serrándola igualmente para luego dirigirse a el cuarto de Logan, donde Kendall le había dicho que estaba. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y sorprendió mucho a Logan.

-¡LOGAN! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Carlos entrando a la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sentándose junto con Logan revisando cada parte del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Si, Carlos, me sacaste un susto- dijo Logan nervioso al contemplar el cuerpo de su amigo moreno que estaba casi desnudo, solo cubierto por un pequeño pantalón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo Carlos muy acelerado.

-Tranquilo, te lo diré todo en unos segundos, ahora una pregunta antes de eso ¿Por qué vienes vestido así o mejor dicho por qué vienes desvestido?- dijo Logan muy sonrojado.

-Ah, estaba tomando el sol con James para poder broncearme aún más- dijo Carlos muy contento en su típico tono infantil

-De acuerdo, pero ya te ves muy bien así, no creo que te debas broncear más- dijo Logan sonriendo y sonrojándose lo más humanamente posible por su comentario.

-Gracias Logie- dijo Carlos abrazando a Logan causándole gran emoción al pálido.

-De nada Carlos, ahora te tengo que hablar de algo muy importante- dijo Logan separándose de Carlos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡No se puede probar nada!- dijo Carlos muy nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas Carlos? No estoy aquí para culparte de algo- dijo Logan confundido.

-Yo… este... no hablo de nada, no de nada- dijo Carlos, como siempre nunca podía mentir.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Logan en un tono algo molesto pero no lo suficiente para intimidar al moreno, pero si lo suficiente para empezar a sentir algo de temor.

-Yo… tome tu diario- dijo Carlos avergonzado pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ HICITE QUE?!-dijo Logan sorprendido,

-Pues tome tu diario, pero no lo leí… completo- dijo Carlos dándole una sonrisa cinica.

-¿Hasta dónde leíste?- dijo Logan preocupado, pues ahí decía cuanto amaba al moreno.

-Hasta antes de que escribieras a quien amas, cuando iba a cambiar de página, Kendall me lo quito y dijo que luego tú me lo dirías en persona—dijo Carlos

-De acuerdo, esto no esta tan mal- dijo Logan relajándose y sintiendose muy agradecido por Kendall, ya lo habia salvado y ayudado mucho en su enamoramiento con Carlos.

-¿De qué es de lo que me hablaras?- dijo Carlos intentando cambiar de tema.

-Precisamente te diré de quien estoy enamorado- dijo Logan muy nervioso.

-¡SI! Al fin me enterare- dijo Carlos como un niño pequeño cosa que le sonó muy graciosa a Logan.

-Bien, mira… pues quien me gusta, es una persona muy divertida, algo alocado, muy infantil…- empezó Logan

-¿Dijiste ALOCADO?- dijo Carlos remarcando la última palabra y sonando confundido.

-Sí, dije alocado- dijo Logan sin tomarle importancia y esperando que Carlos pronto tomara la indirecta de la descripción- también es muy buen amigo, es algo bajito, moreno y… siempre usa un casco- termino Logan mirando a Carlos directamente a los ojos.

Carlos no contesto nada, solamente miraba a Logan muy confundido.

-Esa persona es muy parecida a mi ¡Ya quiero conocerlo!- dijo Carlos muy alegre.

-Creo que no entendiste muy bien Carlitos- dijo Logan con una sonrisa y acercándose a Carlos tomando sus manos.

-¿A no?- dijo Carlos poniéndose nervioso al sentir el tacto de Logan.

-No, quien me gusta y a quien amo…. Eres tú, tontito- dijo Logan muy alegre al sentirse liberado de su gran carga, solamente esperaba que el moreno lo correspondiera.

-¡ESO ES MAS GENIAL AÚN!- dijo Carlos abrazando a Logan.

-¿En serio?- dijo Logan, en su tono pesimista de siempre.

-Sí, la verdad es que tú también me gustas Logie- dijo Carlos ahora sin tono de inocencia.

Logan se acercó lentamente a Carlos, dirigiendose directamente a sus labios, para luego hacer unos pequeños roces, terminando después en un apasionado beso, terminando con Logan debajo de Carlos muy abrazados uno del otro.

-¿Ahora somos novios?- dijo Logan pensando.

-Claro que si- dijo Carlos muy contento.

-Carlos ¡Besas muy bien! ¿Seguro que no has tenido muchas novias?- dijo Logan muy sorprendido de la habilidad del moreno, que ahora estaba encima de su cuerpo mirándolo alegremente.

-No he tenido ni una sola novia- dijo Carlos orgulloso desi mismo.

-¿Y novios?- pregunto algo celoso Logan.

-Uno- dijo Carlos decepcionando al pálido. Carlos al ver la expresión de su amigo empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Logan algo ofendido.

-De tu expresión, ¿Quieres saber quién ha sido mi primer novio?- dijo Carlos.

-¿Es necesario?- dijo Logan triste.

-Sí, mi primer novio… ¡Eres tú!- dijo Carlos besando lentamente a Logan ocasionando que Logan se sintiera muy tonto, pero a la vez muy feliz por todo.

-¡Me asustaste! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- dijo Logan abrazando a Carlos.

- Eres un celoso, tendre que cuidarme más- dijo Carlos levantándose para luego levantar a su nuevo novio.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a darles la noticia a los chicos- dijo Logan muy alegre mirando a Carlos.

-¡Lo que tú quieres mi Logie!- dijo Carlos sonriente.

Los chicos caminaron por todo el pasillo, por el ascensor y hasta llegar a la piscina tomados de la mano recibiendo miradas de felicitación y otras que no entendían por qué sus manos estaban entrelazadas, pero no les importo.

-¡Hola!- dijo James mirando a los chicos y luego sus manos

-¿Ya?- dijo Kendall mirando a Logan.

-¡SI!- dijo Logan muy emocionado levantando las manos que estaban juntas.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos- dijo James sonriéndoles para luego volver a tomar el sol.

-Yo también - dijo Kendall enviándoles una sonrisa a la nueva pareja de Palm Woods.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a la silla que está del otro lado? Ahí podemos "platicar"- dijo Logan a Carlos haciendo una expresión pircara en la palabra platicas, cosa que el moreno seguramente no entendería y el pálido le tendria que explicar después cuando llegaran a sentarse, pero eso a Logan no le importaba ahora estaba muy feliz por estar con su persona amada, que apesar de ser muy ingenua e inocente, lo amaba. Se fueron para el otro lado de la piscina y después de que Logan le dijiera algo al moreno sin más empezaron a besarse, moderadamente pues estaban en público.

* * *

-Se ven muy felices juntos- dijo Kendall mirando cómo se besaba los chicos.

-Espera un minuto- dijo James mirando a Kendall directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kendall.

-¿Estuviste fastidiando a Logan para que le digiera a Carlos sobre su amor?- dijo James

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Kendall confundido.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste tú lo que sentías a Logan?- dijo James extrañado.

-Porque sabía que amaba a Carlos, yo espere mucho tiempo para decírselo. Vale más su felicidad que la mía- dijo Kendall recostándose en la silla para luego mirar el cielo.

-La verdad que no te entiendo- dijo James levantandose para entrar a la piscina.

-Ni yo tampoco me puedo entender- dijo Kendall, imaginando que hubiera sido si le hubiera declarado su amor a Logan.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Pues a mí me encanto. Espero sus Reviews con su opinión o crítica constructiva

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
